Various data generated from modules, e.g., sensors, incorporated into vehicles is stored and managed by electronic devices on the vehicles. During the data processing handled by vehicle modules commercially available, the generated data is recorded in a local storage by a means of batch designation of database tables, because selective recording is not possible. Further, there may be a cost problem like huge consumption of data transmission quota because the data is transmitted in a batch to a data center of a cloud platform, i.e., servers, as necessary.
Especially, recent introduction of electronic devices and control units to the vehicles has also brought many electronic problems, and collection and analysis of every data generated from the modules causes huge cost.
According to a conventional technology, for example, by referring to FIG. 2 illustrating a method of collecting and managing data from modules on vehicles, module data is created and recorded by a module signal generated from the modules, illustrated as ‘vehicle hardware’, on the vehicles, and the module data may include data of modules like a vehicle frame, an engine, a chassis, an airbag, a steering, a tire, and a TCU. Although the module data may be recorded in the local storage or the server, illustrated as a ‘CLOUD SERVER’, with a tree data structure, the data is transmitted from the vehicle to the server in a batch mode as illustrated in FIG. 2.
To resolve inefficiencies such as those, the inventor proposes methods and devices using the same that (i) creates and records the module data of the modules like various sensors installed on the vehicles in a general tree data structure, (ii) enables partial recording of data generated in real-time by using a node corresponding to the modules, and (iii) enables remote diagnosis on other vehicles with modules of a type identical to that of a certain module incorporated into a vehicle by referring to information on a malfunction if the malfunction occurs in the certain module.